pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm!
is the 30th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis The time comes for Serena's second Pokémon Showcase, only this time a familiar face appears to enter the Showcase too, backing her into a corner. Episode Plot Serena watches the sunrise. Thinking about her last Showcase, she touches her hair and encourages Braixen and Pancham to win this one. Before the Showcase, Serena contacts her mom, telling her how Braixen and Pancham are motivated. She also shows Grave the Showcase outfit she'll wear, designed by Valerie herself. Grace approves of this, even if she considers it a bit flashy. Later, as the heroes try to find the registration room, Serena is approached by Miette. Bonnie greets Miette's Slurpuff and Miette's new Pokémon, Meowstic. Miette admits she is also entering the Showcase. Noticing Serena cut her hair, Miette humiliates her, asking did Ash reject her causing serena to blush. At any rate, Serena and Miette promise this Showcase won't end like the PokéPuff Contest. Before leaving, Miette thinks she should make a move on Ash, making Serena blush again Serena goes to win the Showcase. Bonnie notices how both Ash and Clemont don't know the real deal between Serena and Miette. Team Rocket watches this and makes their next move to enter the Showcase, since Jessie has also been training. At the hall, as the participants wait, Monsieur Pierre appears at the stage. Pierre explains the rules, all the while Grace, Prof. Sycamore, Cosette, Aria, Trevor, Tierno and Shauna watch the Showcase emission. Pierre shows the today's Showcase theme is baking: performers need to bake tasty PokéPuffs for the Pokémon. The judges are Gena and Jigglypuff, Salt and Mime Jr. and Decanta and Furfrou. Bonnie goes to ask Gena to be Clemont's wife, but Clemont manages to stop Bonnie before going to the stage. Among the first three performers is Miette. Miette has Slurpuff pick out the freshest milk, for it has quite a sensitive nose to smell that. She also has Meowstic mix the ingredients into a bowl as she continues baking. After a little while, time is out and the judges have the food tasted by their own Pokémon. Clemont's Chespin comes out, along with Pikachu and Dedenne, is amazed by the smell of the PokéPuffs. The judges declare Miette to be the winner of this round. Serena is not surprised Miette has won the baking contest. Among the next three performers is Jessibella. The baking starts, so Meowth whispers to Jessie the judges' Pokémon: Furfrou likes food that smells good, Jigglypuff likes sweet food and Mime Jr. wants spicy food. After making the last decorations, time is up. The judges admit despite its strange appearance, Jessie made excellent PokéPuffs and won the round. Watching Jessibelle as the winner, Serena is called to the stage. Serena, remembering she put a lot of effort in baking (even making Chespin, Pikachu and Dedenne stuffed too much one day), promises not to lose this round. The round starts, as Serena has Pancham grab the ingredients and Braixen to check the oven. After a while, the time stops. Serena worries, but Pancham and Braixen grab her hand, supporting her in this. The judges, after tasting the PokéPuffs, have reached a tough decision. The Performer going into the next round is Serena. The heroes are amazed, as are those watching her on, even Miette is impressed. The next round are free performances. First one is Jessie, who enters with Meowth and Pancham, all dressed up. She has Meowth levitate in air, for he falls down on Wobbuffet, who uses Counter to bounce him into the air. To finish, Jessie has Meowth cut some berries and shape them in form of hearts. Miette comes to the stage. As Serena walks, Jessie pushes her out of the way, making her fall on some pieces of wood. Serena apologizes for not seeing her, but realizes her skirt has been ripped. Miette has Meowstic levitate Slurpuff in air, who releases Cotton Spore, creating glitter all over. Remembering similar happened to Fennekin at their first Contest, Serena is determined to stand up, despite this setback. Miette finishes her performance, and during the other two performances, Serena fixes her skirt. She arrives to the stage and Ash, Clemont and Bonnie notice her outfit is different than they saw. Pancham jumps up and spreads the glitter, then dances with Serena and Braixen, the latter releasing fire bursts on the stage. Pancham uses Stone Edge, allowing Braixen to hit the stones using fire, releasing glitter. Using Dark Pulse, Pancham collides with Braixen's Flamethrower, making a spectacular performance. Miette admits that was a wonderful perfomance. After the performance, all five performers gather for the voting. The audience releases the lights to vote for their favorite performer. During the voting, Serena remembers she raced her own mom to go to the Showcase and even cut her hair at the end of her first one. However, Serena gathers more and more votes and is the winner of this Showcase. Pancham and Braixen hug Serena, making Jessie angered she lost, but Miette thinks that was okay Serena won. With her first victory, Pierre hands her the first Princess Key. Shauna sees she has to practice as well to win the next Showcase. Later, Serena explains what happened to her dress. Thinking she had to cut it makes her want to apologise to Valerie, who gave her the dress. Ash thinks it looked good on Serena, making Serena blush. Miette repeats his words to Serena, but shakes hands with her to continue on with the rivalry. Before leaving, Miette grabs Serena, whispering she did not forget she is also going for Ash, making Serena blush yet again. Miette bids them farewell, while Serena looks onto her newest key. Debuts Characters *Salt *Decanta Pokémon *Miette's Meowstic *Litleo Trivia "Pokémon Quiz:" Braixen (JP) Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūta Murano Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Kyoko Niimura Category:Episodes with showcases Category:Episodes in which Serena gets a Princess Key